Pokemon Myths and Tales
by TailsCreamManic
Summary: Ever wonder how the world of Pokemon was created? Want to learn more about the legends behind legendary Pokemon? Well you've come to the right place! Sorry, story will be delayed for a while. Expect Chapter 2 to come in a week or so.
1. Deoxys and Clefairy

A/N: Hello everyone. Just to let you know, these stories are **my own interpretation**, but feel free to tell me if I've made any mistakes ( nothing grammaticalplease) regarding any pokemon.

**Legend 1: Deoxys and Clefairy**

**Legend: **Why Deoxys and the Clefairy family are considered spacial pokemon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Many people wonder why only few spatial pokemon have made it to Earth. There is a reason for this. The handful of spatial pokemon believed to be from outer space lived on Earth a long time ago. Basically, these pokemon were _sent _to outer space, and were not at all born there.

But why were they sent to outer space in the first place? Because of a mishap, that's why. A large mishap.Before they were banished to the cold corner of space, Deoxys roamed freely, and this was before all its forms were in one being (more on that in a separate chapter) .

Although, nobody said the Deoxys would be friendly. Due to the Deoxys's violent temper, it waged war on any pokemon that even disagreed with them, causing a vast decrease in the population of the unfortunate pokemon. However, there was one pokemon loved by the Deoxys, and that was the Clefairy(and when I say that I mean the evolution line).

What was it about the Clefairy that the Deoxys loved? Was it their mysterious charm? Or maybe their irrestistably cute smile? No one knows, but the Clefairy are the only pokemon to be cared for by the Deoxys.

As time passed, more pokemon became fed up with the Deoxys's temper. So, a group of powerful Psychic pokemon decided to banish the Deoxys away. They came up with the idea to invite the Deoxys to a "party" on an isolated mountain cliff. As soon as all the Deoxys arrived, the Psychic pokemon teleported them away to a place millions of light years away from here.

Pokemon species rejoiced. At least, most of them did. With the Deoxys gone, the Clefairy weren't quite the same.They never came out of their habitats. They never performed their moon rituals. Their stares were blank, with no emotion. Some pokemon thought they were extinct.

Over time more pokemon began noticing the Clefairy, and they could not help but cry. So the same Psychic pokemon who teleported the Deoxys away came up with an idea. They came up to the Clefairy with courage, and asked them to come and live with the Deoxys. The Clefairy still acted the same, they just merely nodded.

The Clefairy decided to leave all their belongings on Earth, for they would start a new life with the Deoxys. They said their goodbyes and went to the same mountain cliff the Deoxys were teleported on. Within one second, the Psychic pokemon had already used teleport and the Clefairy came face to face with the Deoxys. Soon their smiles returned. Their stares were once again filled with tenderness and joy. They had reunited with their best friends.

The Psychic pokemon decided to check on the Deoxys and Clefairy using telepathy. What they saw was an extraordinary sight. As if a miracle had happened. The Deoxys were being nice, and not just to the Clefairy. What had happened? Perhaps the Deoxys had some time to think, and decided to change their attitudes. They decided to give the Deoxys another chance. They teleported a space shuttle to transport the Deoxys.

But the Deoxys grew so much with its new planet that few wanted to leave it. Plus, some Clefairy decided to stay and they needed protection. So, those that wanted to leave left. When the space shuttle arrived on Earth, suspenses grew, but disappointment followed after that, because only 1 Deoxys of each form came, the rest Clefairys. The whole pokemon population learned its lesson, which was to give friend or foe a chance, and since they had not given the Deoxys a chance, they regretted it for a long time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Creation of the Universe, Pt1

A/N: Sorry for the delay people. I've had to accomplish the task of completing a 170-page math workbook and reviewing a novel, all in two weeks. I will be holding a quiz to test your knowledge of Pokemon. More details at the end of the chapter.

Legend 2: The Creation of the Universe, Pt.1

Legend: How the universe of pokemon was created.

Nothing. Over 1 million years ago there was nothing. Which brings up the question: what created the universe we know today? The theory most scientists trust is this: A cluster of energy formed every 1,251 years in the same place. The source of the energy is unknown. Perhaps the energy was actually waste formed by the deposit of chemicals scattered across the vast wasteland. When an immeasurable amount of energy was collected, pressure built up, and an explosion occurred. The aftermath brought forth three beings: "N", "D", and "A". They were named based on the fact that they couldn't have created the "creator of the universe" without each other's DNA (Their names make up the word "DNA" as well.). Their appearance is unknown, but their remains hint that they could have been similar to those of Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf.

Over time, the beings believed to be the first pokemon learned to manipulate the energy that was collected. Two of them "calmed down" the energy to keep pressure from building up. The other one learned to use the energy as a protective shield, as they were sure another explosion would occur. Once enough energy built up to make an ultimate being, the beings included part of their DNA. After two of the beings no longer "calmed down" the sea of energy, a discharge occurred, causing the protective shield to shatter. Afterwards, an explosion once again consumed all matter.

Sounds like those three beings are dead, however, they are miraculously not. The explosion gave birth to Arceus, a beast with 17 personalities and two would-be alter egos. The three beings demanded that Arceus make them a land with them as their rulers. Its 17 personalities went out of control, wanting to do different things. So, the beings sealed 16 of Arceus's personalities in 16 stone slabs. Their mistake though, was doing that. The 1 personality they didn't seal was the strongest, and the most reckless. Without the other 16 personalities to tame it, Arceus used its power to kill the three beings. Arceus decided that it would be the new ruler of the universe.

Arceus wanted to create a land of other creatures like itself, with time and space as a sort of "barrier". Yet, Arceus didn't know what he wanted them to look like, and it couldn't create time and space, only material things. Arceus had a poor intellect, but it had common sense.  
So, it created two pokemon, who looked like it, and gave them the powers to rule time and space. And so, Palkia, deity of space, was born, and Dialga, domination of time, were born.

Palkia created oxygen-less space and oxygen-rich planets, for the other pokemon to live in. Dialga made time, so that every living thing had their own life force and be organized. Arceus made every planet unique. On the main planet, where all living things would live in, Arceus created different sections, each with their own characteristics and climate, and separated them with water.

Yet, there was one thing left undone. What would they do with the energy waves? Before the thought even crossed their minds, another explosion had occurred. It gave birth to Mew, who was far more intelligent than Arceus. It created clones of itself and sprinkled them on the main planet. Over time, different climates affected the Mew differently. They had adapted to their surroundings. When exposed to certain chemicals, some of the Mew's DNA structure drastically changed, altering appearance, behavioral patterns, and even memory. Different Mew bred with each other, making even more species of pokemon. All of the pokemon today have a part of Mew in them.

Arceus felt proud to see what he had done, but he started having dangerous thoughts. _What if my creations are destroyed? What if it doesn't go as I had planned? What if... What if they overpower me? _Arceus wasn't going to let this happen. He locked himself in the Hall of Origin, and hid the key somewhere. Whoever found him had to be really strong, as the key wasn't easy to find, and you can't just normally find it.

Palkia and Dialga noticed that Arceus was gone. They wanted to see who was the stronger. Soon, a 10-year battle between the two decided their fates.

QUIZ TIME!

In the Pokemon movies "Pokemon: The First Movie", "Pokemon 2000","Pokemon 3","Pokemon 4Ever","Pokemon Heroes","Pokemon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea", and "Lucario and the Mystery of Mew", what and how many pokemon talk? Do not use the same answer more than once. I will not count reviews consisting of only your answer. The winner will choose what legend he/she would like me to do next. Until next time!


End file.
